Not Your Mamma
by Think My Name Is Funny Do You
Summary: Children from the future suddenly start showing up at Hogwarts. The teenagers are housed as families until Dumbledore can find a solution. Some teenagers are surprised to learn who they eventually end up with. Hormones, family drama, and a dash of adventure. Can these teens find a way to send their kids back to the future? Primarily a Dramione fic. Other pairings HP/GW, RW/PP
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **THE FUTURE**

A distraught couple was led through the halls of the Ministry to a private room. Seated on a tufted leather couch, the blonde haired man pulled his crying wife into his arms as they waited to meet with the head of the Department of Mysteries.

A cloaked woman soon entered the office, closing the door behind her.

With a solemn look she said, "I'm afraid I have unfortunate news."

He tightened his grip on his wife, and tried to keep his emotions under control. The couple remained silent, and braced themselves for what came next.

"The Department of Mysteries was made aware of a time portal that came into existence this morning. Given the circumstance and timing of your daughter's disappearance, we believe the evidence suggests that she was transported into the past."

His wife's quiet tears turned to full body sobs, and he pulled her closer. Feeling a tightness in his throat, he had to clear it a few times before saying, "How—How far in the past?"

Sadness filled the woman's eyes and she said, "1996."

His heart sank. His three year old daughter had disappeared before his eyes, and was thrown into a time of war. Who would care for her? How could she survive? He knew little about time portals, but had never heard of someone travelling forward in time. Was she lost forever?

No longer able to compose himself, he buried his face in the bushy hair of his pregnant wife.

 **A/N:**

I realize this is more of a prologue than a chapter, so I'm posting both Ch1 and Ch2 at same time.

Thanks for Reading :)

 **Disclaimer:**

I write works of fan fiction using characters from the Harry Potter world, which is trademarked by J. K. Rowling. All characters used in the stories were created and are owned by J.K. Rowling. I do not claim them as my own, or claim the world they are represented in as my own. The stories I write are invented by me, and are not portrayed or believed to be part of J.K. Rowling's story. These stories are simply for entertainment purposes, and I seek to make no profit from them. I would like to thank J.K. Rowling for creating the magical world of Harry Potter, and introducing me to a story which continues to make an impact on my life today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **1996**

At Hogwarts, the Great Hall was filled with students enjoying their evening meal. Chatter and laughter filled the air as students reminisced about their day. At Gryffindor table, Hermione sat across from Ron and Harry.

In one hand, she held an Arithmancy text book, and the other was carefully spooning food from her plate. Her eyes were cast down on the pages. As she read, she took no notice of the boys' quidditch conversation across the table.

Abruptly, all the bustling and noise in the hall faded. Despite her keen ability to drown out the world around her, and focus on reading, her attention was swiftly pulled away from the book. What could cause such immediate silence?

Glancing around at her peers, she noted many heads were turning toward the entry doors. Shifting her attention her eyes fell on a very young child. Her hair was icy blonde and full of curls.

Hermione perked up a bit. Ever so curious, she began to speculate how the child got there. Apparation wasn't an option. Couldn't have wandered in from outside. Floo was closed. She wondered if maybe someone from Hogsmeade had brought her up. After all, they were in the middle of a war with Voldemort, and there was no safer place than Hogwarts.

The sound of students quietly murmuring about the strange occurrence began filling the hall once more.

In her peripheral vision, she saw the staff begin to rise at the Head Table, but her eyes were focused on the child. There was something so familiar about her.

She watched as the child stood frozen in place, looking around the room in confusion. She looked like she wasn't sure how she felt yet. Eyes wide with curiosity finally connected with hers.

Hermione only barely registered they were the same color when the girl cried, "Momma!"

Her heart sped up as the child ran to her, arms outstretched. The hall exploded in conversation.

The child climbed in her lap, and Hermione turned to Harry and Ron with wide eyes.

Across the table, Ron stared back, his mouth open wide. Harry's eyebrows were drawn down in confusion.

She began to speak, but wasn't sure what to say. What just happened?

She stared down at the little girl who'd wrapped herself around her, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Suddenly, Professor McGonagall was standing beside her.

"Miss Granger, please come with me."

Leaving her book and her food behind, she wrapped her arms around the little girl and stood. The child rested her cheek on Hermione's chest as they began to exit the hall.

As they left, she noticed a large red ruby had imbedded itself into the stone floor, where the girl had first appeared.

 **A/N:**

More chapters to be posted soon!

Thanks for reading : )


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Seated in Professor Dumbledore's office, the little girl slid out of Hermione's lap, and began exploring the room.

Professor Dumbledore peered at her, over the rim of his spectacles, "Miss Granger, do you care to explain this?"

Her jaw dropped. Surely he didn't think the child was hers!

"Sir," she said, "I'm not sure what you want me to explain. I don't have a child."

He looked inquisitive as he leaned back in his chair. Turning to Professor McGonagall, he said, "And she just appeared very suddenly?"

The stern woman nodded. "Yes. She just appeared out of thin air. Then she took off running toward Miss Granger."

"Interesting," he mused.

The young girl had wandered to his side of the desk. Hermione could see her little fingers gripping the edge of the desk, and her big brown eyes peering up at one of his many magical devices. Smiling sweetly at her, he said, "What's your name dear?"

Her attention was fixated on the contraption on his desk. Her hand shot up to reach for it, and she started whining in frustration.

In a grandfatherly fashion, he pulled her up into his lap, and put the object in her hands.

"Who are your parents?" he tried.

Without looking up, the little girl aimed an arm in the direction of Hermione, "Tha's mommy."

They all frowned.

"Who is your dad?" he asked.

She suddenly got very excited and started bouncing on Dumbledore's lap. "Da Da Da Da Da. Where is Dadda?"

In all of her movement, a flash of something shiny caught Hermione's eye. A locket. She had one growing up, and it always had a picture of her family in it. Pointing at the locket around the girl's neck, she said, "Look at her necklace."

With a wave of his hand, the necklace had unclasped from the girl's neck, and was hovering in the air before him. He inspected it closely and hummed.

"What is it Albus?" Professor McGonagall asked, leaning in to get a look as well.

He lowered it to his desk. "It's the Malfoy family crest."

Both adults turned back to Hermione, and her eyes grew wide once again. Honestly, how many times did she have to tell them?

"I swear, I told you the truth. Look at her! She's around three years old. Do you remember me being pregnant at thirteen?"

She punched Draco Malfoy in the face that year. It was most definitely not their child, which they _clearly_ suspected.

Her eyes turned back to the girl. She had the trademark Malfoy hair. She knew the Malfoy family was small. If the child were truly a Malfoy, there were only two possibilities of who her father was. Though she highly doubted it was Draco; he was simply too young.

Suddenly, she remembered the ruby she saw in the Great Hall.

"Sir, I saw something interesting in the Great Hall. A ruby materialized in the floor where she appeared. It was embedded in the stone."

He looked concerned at that.

"I should like to investigate that myself. And I'd like to bring Mr. Malfoy here, to confirm this is a family crest," he said, removing the child from his lap, "I'll return shortly."

He exited the room, and the child returned to exploring his office.

Professor McGonagall turned to Hermione. With a motherly tone she said, "Dear, you know you can tell me anything."

Hermione bit her cheek, frustrated at having to repeat herself. "Professor, I didn't even start my monthly until last year. I've never had those kinds of relations. What you're thinking- It's not possible."

Professor McGonagall gave her a warm pat on the shoulder, "We'll get this straightened out."

They continued to watch the little girl play in the floor. A short time later, Professor Dumbledore returned to his office.

When Draco Malfoy entered the room, the little girl beamed with bright eyes and squealed, "Dadda!"

She ran to him with her arms in the air and started jumping at his feet. He looked down at her like she was some alien creature he'd never seen before. Completely ignoring the child, he stepped around her and approached the Headmaster's desk. Distraught, the little girl's face crumpled and she started crying with audible sobs.

Both Hermione and Professor McGonagall made disapproving sounds.

Professor McGonagall scooped the girl up and said, "I'll tend to her, while you three sort this mess."

Bouncing and cooing the child in her arms, she moved to a more secluded area in the office.

Professor Dumbledore gestured for Malfoy to take a seat, and passed him the locket.

"The child was wearing this necklace," he said.

Malfoy examined it closely, and shook his head in disbelief.

"Impossible," he said, "That is my mother's locket. Father bought it for her for Christmas, just last year."

Professor Dumbledore leaned forward, propping himself on his elbows. He said, "I have a theory. The ruby imbedded in the floor of the Great Hall is reminiscent of a type of gem magic used for time travel. I believe the child is from the future. I will need to research further, but this makes the most logical sense, given the situation."

Hermione looked at him incredulously. She imagined Malfoy shared her thoughts when she said, "In what kind of future do you dream it's logical that Malfoy and I have a daughter?"

Standing from his chair, Professor Dumbledore moved to a corner of his office and pulled out a pensive. Levitating it to his desk, he turned to the two teenagers.

"I think the best way to be sure is to have a look at the child's memories. The child would not be harmed, as I'm very skilled in the art of mind magic. Are you both comfortable with this course of action?"

Hermione nodded without hesitation. .

The Headmaster called Professor McGonagall back and explained what they had decided. Conjuring a soft blanket, the professor gently placed the sleeping child on the desk. Professor Dumbledore placed a tender hand on the girl's forehead and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he extracted the silvery mist of a memory from his temple, and it disappeared into the pensive.

Turning to the others with sparkling eyes he said, "You should all have a look."

Heart pounding, Hermione stepped up to the pensive with Malfoy and Professor McGonagall on either side. Taking a deep breath, she lowered herself into the watery substance.

Instantaneously, the scenery changed. They were in a magnificent, white room. The ceiling was dramatically high, with crystal chandeliers hanging low. Large, tall windows lined the far wall, and rolling hills could be seen in the distance.

Hermione saw herself lounging on a creamy white chaise, smiling fondly at a spot on the floor.

Moving closer, she saw Malfoy on his back, with the little girl in his arms. Every few seconds, he thrust his arms into the air and the little girl squealed in excitement.

"You're flying, Carina!" Hermione exclaimed.

The memory shifted. The room was dark, and the little girl was tip-toeing quietly across the floor. She approached a large bed, and pulled herself up into it. Two figures in the bed stirred.

Upon closer inspection, Hermione saw it was her and Malfoy laying next to each other.

The little girl wiggled in between them, and they both wrapped arms around her, snuggling closer.

The memories continued to shift. Images of family diners, playing outside a gorgeous estate, being read books, and more flashed before their eyes. Hermione thought it looked like the little girl had a very good life with two loving parents. She just couldn't wrap her head around the idea that she and Malfoy were her parents.

The three of them were pulled from the pensive. She stole a glance at Malfoy, who looked paler than usual.

Turning back toward the Headmaster, she saw Professor Snape had joined their group.

Smiling knowingly at them, Professor Dumbledore said, "Minerva, would you prepare the East Wing? I think we're going to need it."

* * *

 **A/N:**

This one is a bit longer, as requested! Hope you enjoyed it.

I corrected any mistakes pointed out in the last chapters. As always, I edit before posting, but if you catch something I didn't please let me know!

Thanks for reading : )


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Professor Dumbledore gestured for Hermione and Draco to rejoin him at his desk.

"As you can see, my theory was correct. I know it's difficult for you both to believe, but the future shown in her memories is the truth. I think, for the sake of the child's wellbeing, it's best for the two of you to move into a private dormitory with her. At least, until we can figure out a way to send her back."

Hermione furrowed her brow, "How long do you think that will take?"

"I daresay it may be a long time, for travelling forward in time has not yet been proven possible. I have some contacts in the Department of Mysteries, who I'll reach out to," he said.

Hermione's mind was spinning.

The Headmaster continued, "Given the current state of the war, I think it best we keep this between us. I'll arrange for childcare, so you can both continue classes like normal. And I'll make an announcement to quiet any rumors that may be spreading. I think it best not to draw unwanted attention to this."

Hermione contemplated this for a moment. Glancing at Malfoy, she noted his jaw was set and his eyes were unreadable. He looked like he was having some kind of internal battle.

Professor McGonagall returned, "The East wing is prepared," she said.

"Excellent," the headmaster exclaimed, "If you would lead Miss Granger and little Carina, I just need to have a few words with Severus and Mr. Malfoy."

Professor McGonagall gently scooped up the sleeping child, and gestured for Hermione to follow.

They ventured to a second floor corridor, close to the library. Stopping outside a set of double doors, Professor McGonagall opened them to reveal a long, windowed corridor. The hallway seemed to go on for ages. On the wall opposite the windows, there were closed doors spaced evenly apart. She opened the door closest to them, and led Hermione inside.

"This is where you'll be staying. It is not password protected, but you and Mr. Malfoy can ward it as you like. If you would prefer a portrait with a password, then that can be arranged."

The room was large, with a high, beamed ceiling. Directly across from her was a stone fireplace, with tall windows flanking either side. Perpendicular to the fireplace were two cozy looking chairs, and directly across from it was a large, beige sofa. Closer to where she stood was a small, round dining table, with four chairs situated around it. Opposite that was a long counter covered in various fruits and vegetables. Dried herbs were hung from above, and a small stove was situated in the corner.

Beyond the food counter, an arched opening revealed a small hallway with additional doors. Professor McGonagall opened each of them.

"This one will be Miss Carina's room," she said, laying the child gently in a toddler sized bed.

Hermione noted several children's toys and books had been brought into the room.

Professor McGonagall gestured to a small closet, "We will arrange for some clothes to be bought for her."

The professor led her back into the hallway and opened a few more doors.

"Here is a small powder room," she said, "And here is where Mr. Malfoy will sleep. This room next to it will be yours."

She led Hermione into the cozy bedroom. The walls were stone, and the ceiling had high, asymmetrical arches. The four poster bed reminded her of her dormitory in Gryffindor tower, despite having crisp white linens. A walnut colored bedside table and armoire were situated on either side of the bed, and her trunk full of belongings was positioned at the foot of the bed. Across the room, a small desk was placed before a tall window, and an open door revealed what looked to be a bathroom.

"Unfortunately, that bathroom is shared between this room and Mr. Malfoy's," she said, "But if that becomes an issue, we can have the house elves try to separate it into two."

Hermione shook her head. She wouldn't want to create extra work for the house elves. "I'm sure it will be fine," she said optimistically.

Professor McGonagall led her back out to the main sitting area.

"These dormitories have been used in the past to house families during Triwizard Tournaments, and have served as additional staff housing, when necessary. Currently, nobody else is living on this wing of the castle. I trust you and Mr. Malfoy will behave responsibly, despite the great deal of privacy."

The stern woman shot her a _look_ , and Hermione blushed.

"Professor, you definitely don't have to worry about _that_ ," she said, "Malfoy and I hate each other."

Professor McGonagall smiled fondly at her, "I know dear, but I imagine that will change in time. After all, at some point in the future you have a daughter together. I'd just like to see you make it out of Hogwarts, before that happens"

She looked chagrined as she said, "You have my word, Professor."

She gave Hermione a pat on the shoulder and said, "Rest up dear. I know it's been a long night."

Just as Professor McGonagall was leaving, Professor Snape arrived with Malfoy by his side. Unlike Professor McGonagall, he didn't give Malfoy a tour.

She overheard Professor Snape say, "I'll inform you when it is done."

Still standing in the archway, she watched as Malfoy closed the door and entered the room. She tried to make eye contact, but he avoided it.

She noticed he looked shaken. Like something worse had happened to him than what happened to her.

She rolled her eyes. He could be _so_ dramatic.

"Malfoy," she started, figuring they needed to talk about what happened.

He groaned, "Shove it Granger."

She began to retort, but held her tongue. She didn't want to get in a fight and wake the kid. She didn't even know how to put her back to sleep, if that happened.

Deciding they could talk about it later, she gestured for him to follow her, and said, "There's your room."

She pointed to the door, and watched as he disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

 **A/N:**

A bit short, but the next one will make up for it.

Thanks for all the reviews. I hope you all continue to enjoy this.

Follow for update alerts. Chapter Five will be posted sometime tomorrow.

Thanks for reading :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next morning, before the light of dawn peaked through the window, Hermione woke to a rustling in her bed. Startled, she sat up quickly, and came face-to-face with a tiny blonde toddler. Suddenly, the night before came crashing back to her.

With a groggy voice she choked out, "Carina?"

The little girl wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck and nestled her head under her chin.

Lying back down, Hermione pulled the blanket up over the girl and wrapped an arm around her. Just as she began to drift back to sleep, her tiny voice brought Hermione back to attention.

"Where's Dadda?" she asked innocently.

Hermione sighed tiredly and said, "Erm… he is sleeping in another room."

"Oh," she responded, "Why?"

Hermione closed her eyes and tried to think of a good response. She started to drift back to sleep, but Carina woke her up again.

"Mamma?"

She opened her eyes. Remembering the child's question she said, "We're at school right now. Boys and girls can't sleep in the same room."

Carina seemed to contemplate this for a minute before saying, "Why not?"

With a yawn she responded, "Because that's the rules, sweetie. Let's go back to sleep now."

Hermione closed her eyes, but before she could get back to sleep she heard Carina murmur, "I don't like rules."

A few hours later, Hermione woke with the sunrise. She sat up, yawned, and stretched her arms above her head. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she suddenly remembered the toddler in her bed. She shot her eyes opened in an instant, and looked around the room wildly. Where had she gone?

Heart racing, Hermione jumped out of bed. Without grabbing a dressing gown, she ripped open her bedroom door and yelled, "Carina?"

No response. She rounded the corner to the sitting room, and was relieved to find her on the floor, playing with a doll.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She'd have to ask Professor McGonagall about wards and safety precautions.

Carina caught sight of her and jumped up, "Mamma! Mamma! I'm hungry."

"Okay," she said, "I'll just…."

Hermione peered at the small kitchenette. She'd hardly cooked anything in her life. She wondered what kind of food three year olds should eat.

"What do you want to eat?" she asked.

She made a show of looking like she was thinking really hard for a moment, and then said, "Papa Lu's spesh—sal."

"Papa Lu's special," Hermione repeated. What on Earth is that?

She began to inquire, but there was a knock at the door. Still contemplating the breakfast situation, she opened the door to find Professors McGonagall and Snape on the other side.

"Miss Granger!" the stern woman chided, giving her a once-over look.

Hermione looked down at herself and blushed. Devoid of appropriate undergarments, she was clad only in a thin pink tank-top and pair of black cotton shorts.

"Erm…" she started, "Come in."

The two professors entered, and Carina's little feet came pattering across the floor in a hurry.

"Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev!" she wrapped herself around his leg with a smile.

Hermione snickered at the expression on his face, and excused herself to grab a robe. Hoping it was at least as long as her uniform skirt, she tied it at the waist and rejoined her visitors.

Turning her attention to Professor Snape, she said, "Malfoy is still sleeping."

He peeled the child off his leg, and left the room to go wake him. Professor McGonagall directed Hermione and Caria to the sitting area.

"How was last night?" she inquired.

Hermione contemplated it briefly and said, "Chaos. Obviously. But after you left us here, she slept most of the night, and then climbed in my bed early this morning," she glanced at the curly headed girl at her feet, "I meant to ask you…. I was terribly worried when I woke up this morning and she had disappeared. I've never cared for a child before. Are there wards or alarms we can set, so she doesn't get hurt or end up lost and wandering around the castle?"

Professor Snape and a tired looking Malfoy joined them in the sitting area.

Smiling knowingly, Professor McGonagall replied, "Yes, we'll set a few wards to protect her, to keep her from escaping, and one that alerts you if she gets hurt. Other than that, you'll just need to make sure you don't leave any choking hazards or poisonous substances within her reach."

Hermione sighed, "I just feel like there's so much I don't know."

It was an unusual feeling for her. She wondered if the library had any child development or parenting books she could borrow.

"Must be unbearable for you," Professor Snape sneered.

Professor McGonagall scolded him, "Now Severus. Why don't you make yourself useful, and go put up some protection wards. All the standard family wards should suffice."

Professor Snape grumbled, but complied.

Turning back to the two teens, she said, "I wanted to inform you that Madame Pomphrey is at your disposal anytime you have questions about childcare, as am I. Also, we've enlisted a few house elves to assist with watching her, while you two attend classes."

As if waiting to be summoned, the two elves appeared with a pop.

"This is Winky, and this is Doris," she introduced them. "Winky has spent most of her life helping to raise children. She's very qualified for this task. And Doris has volunteered to help prepare meals for the child."

Though Hermione was apprehensive, the two elves looked beyond thrilled.

"We is happy to be helping!" Winky insisted.

"Yes! Anytime you is needing," said Doris.

"Actually," Hermione thought out loud, "Carina wanted breakfast."

Doris jumped with excitement, "I can make anything Miss is wanting!"

Hermione furrowed her brow, "Erm… Papa Lu's special?"

Professor Snape returned, taking a seat near Malfoy.

Carina squealed and jumped to her feet, "Yes! Yes! Papa Lu's spesh-sal"

Doris's ears lowered a bit, and she looked unsure.

"I is not knowing what that is Miss…." Doris said.

Hermione was unsure as well.

Speaking for the first time, Malfoy said with a groggy voice, "It's crispy peanut butter toast, with fire-roasted marshmallows on top. Dobby knows."

Looking reassured, Doris disappeared with a pop.

Hermione locked eyes with Malfoy as realization dawned on her. Papa Lu— _Lucius_. Suddenly their situation felt much more real. They had a daughter. She had a grandfather. In some distant future, they were a family. She sighed again, feeling overwhelmed.

Breaking eye contact, she turned back to Professor McGonagall, "So, we just go about our daily lives? What do we tell people when they ask why we left our dorm? What about our friends?"

Professor Snape spoke, "The Headmaster is giving an announcement at breakfast, which should divert any questions regarding the child, and your situation. As for your housemates, their breakfast was spiked with a mild confundus potion, which should keep them from questioning where you are."

At the shocked expression on her face, Professor McGonagall leaned over and patted Hermione's knee, "It's just a mild potion, dear, until we can figure out a more permanent solution. Remember, we don't want any excess attention directed at Hogwarts. It's for everyone's safety."

She nodded, "I understand."

She glanced over at Malfoy to see he had dozed off. _Figures_ , she thought, it wasn't exactly like he had real friends he'd want to confide in, just goons he liked to order around. She could imagine this conversation was terribly uninteresting to him. Why would he care if everyone was drugged to forget him?

Doris returned with a pop. She had a large metal cart with plates full of peanut butter and marshmallow toast, and cups of milk.

Professor McGonagall stood and said, "We'll leave you to your breakfast then. I expect to see you in class, and maintain your grades, as usual. You're both top students; I have no doubt you'll carry on just fine. If you find yourself in need of more help or more elves, my door is always open," she glanced at Professor Snape expectantly.

He cleared his throat, "As is mine, though I reserve the right to issue detention, should you come knocking at ungodly hours."

Professor McGonagall scoffed and berated him, as they left the room.

From the dining table, Doris called, "You's food is ready."

Hermione scooped up Carina and carried her on her hip.

"Thank you, Doris."

Hermione sat and propped Carina on one knee, wrapping an arm around her. She pulled a plate closer, and the child immediately dug in, getting sticky marshmallow all over her hands and face. Hermione eyed the unusual food curiously, and reached for a slice of toast. Admittedly, it was tasty. Though, she preferred a savory breakfast over a sweet one.

Moments later, Malfoy joined them at the table, and pulled a plate of toast toward him. She stared at him for a moment, and it crossed her mind that in all their years at Hogwarts, they'd never shared a table, never shared a meal, never worked on a project together, or sat close in the library. Every memory she had of him was associated with negative feelings: being called a mudblood, being taunted for her teeth, or her hair, or her brain.

She glanced down at the child in her lap— _their daughter_ \- and wondered how that ever possibly came to be.

He caught her staring. For a moment, it looked like he was about to curl his lip, and say something foul to her. It was a behavior she expected. He paused, his eyes settling on Carina. He took a deep breath and caught her eye once more.

Lifting his toast into the air and eyeing it, he said, "My father used to make this for me. Usually the elves cooked all our meals, but this was something special he made for me, when I was a kid."

He took a bite a looked away as she fought the urge to show a visible reaction. He was making an effort to be cordial.

"It's tasty," she said in a small voice, taking another bite.

She was willing to be civil if he was. It would make living together much easier.

 **A/N:**

I'm having a blast writing this story, hence, the super quick updates.

I've mapped out the entire plot, and wrote a lot so far. I'm open to suggestions if anyone has any scenes or ideas they'd like to see added in.

Thanks for reading :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Eventually Winky whisked Carina away for a bath, and Draco and Hermione parted ways for classes. Her mind was overflowing with thoughts on her new situation, and she found it difficult to focus in class. She didn't raise her hand to answer any questions, or make it a point to correct the mistakes of her peers. The fact that nobody was talking about how Carina had suddenly appeared in the Great Hall was unnerving to her. She wished Harry or Ron would ask her about it, and wished she could confide in them.

When it was finally lunchtime, she joined the boys in their usual spot. They talked about quidditch and their mutual dislike of Slytherin.

She lost her appetite listening to them. Her entire life had been turned upside down, and nobody remembered what happened. Tossing her fork down with a loud clank, gaining a more than a few curious stares, she pushed away from the table and marched angrily to the Headmaster's office.

Standing in front of him, she said in a demanding tone, "Sir, I need my friends back."

Calmly peering over his half moon spectacles, he gestured for her to sit.

"Of course, my dear. I simply thought you might like some time to gather your thoughts before they attacked you with questions. I'll summon Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley now."

 _Oh_ … she took a calming breath. "Thank you, Headmaster. I'm about to go mad without them."

Within no time, the boys were seated with her in his office, and he passed them each a goblet with antidote.

"What's this about?" asked Ron suspiciously.

"Honestly," she said, slightly exasperated, "Just drink it."

Harry drank his goblet first, perhaps because he and Professor Dumbledore had a close relationship, he trusted the man implicitly.

She watched as the emotions played out on his face, as the memory came back to him. He turned on her with wide eyes, "What happened with the kid? Where were you all night?"

"What are you on about?" Ron said to Harry with a furrowed brow.

"Just drink it!" The two friends said in unison.

Ron finally drank the goblet, and they watched as the memories came back to him too.

Smiling because she had her friends back, she said, "Professor Dumbledore, perhaps you can help me explain everything?"

She relayed the events of the evening, and the Headmaster occasionally answered questions they had.

At first the boys were amused.

Ron said, "Blimey, Hermione, can't imagine you as a mum. Bet she already knows how to read."

They all shared a chuckle, and she was happy with how they were reacting. But then the question she'd be dreading was asked.

With a furrowed brow, Harry wondered aloud, "Who's the father?"

Her smile instantly disappeared, and her stomach dropped.

"Well uh…" she crossed her arms, uncomfortable. "Maybe... Headmaster? Could they see the pensive?"

Professor Dumbledore rose to retrieve the pensive.

Ron said, "C'mon, it can't be that bad. Why can't you just tell us?"

"You wouldn't believe it. I still don't," she said, "Just… remember it's in the future. We don't know what the future is like, except through Carina's memories."'

Ron didn't seem to take her seriously, but Harry was looking at her with concern.

The pensive was placed before the two boys, and Professor Dumbledore emptied a vial of memories into its depths.

"It's ready," he told them.

Hermione sat on the edge of her chair as they dipped their heads into the pensive. She sat uneasy watching them, nervous of how they'd react.

Clearly aware of her anxiety, the Headmaster dismissed himself. Saying he fancied a tour of the grounds with Professor Sprout.

Eventually, the two boys emerged from the pensive. Harry was quiet. Ron was red in the face.

She chewed on her lip, waiting for them to say something. Ron was the first to speak.

"You…" he spat, "I can't believe you would settle with that slimy git _Malfoy_."

"Ron…" she pleaded, her stomach dropping.

"No!" he cut her off, "I thought you were smarter than that. If you want to cuddle up in some corner of the castle and play house, that's fine. I don't want to be a part of it!"

He stormed out of the Headmaster's office. Hermione made to follow him, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Don't," he said, pulling her into a hug. She fought back tears and buried her face in his chest. "You know how he gets. Just give it time."

She nodded, pulling out of the embrace. Looking at Harry, she could tell he was battling his emotions.

"I know he's a git," she said. "But he was civil this morning, and we look happy in Carina's memories. I'm trying to be open-minded. We're just living together so Carina's not distressed by the change in environment. Nothing else has changed. We're not 'cuddled up' together." She rolled her eyes, recalling Ron's words.

Harry nodded in understanding.

"You don't owe anyone an explanation. When do I get to meet her?" he asked.

She beamed up at him, wiping her eyes. "Don't you have a free period right now?"

The two friends ventured across the castle until they reached the East Wing.

"At least you don't have to walk so far to get to the library," Harry said jokingly.

Hermione chuckled as she unlocked the door. Carina was immediately at their feet, joyfully smiling up at them.

"Uncle Harry!" she squealed.

He was instantly smitten with her. Hours later, the two were rolling around on the floor playing as Hermione read through her Transfiguration essay.

Harry sat up by her feet, smiling over his shoulder at her, "I love being an uncle!"

Hermione smiled back at him just as Carina came running at him full speed. She jumped on his lap and he caught her.

"Arrrggghhh," he cried as he pretended to fall over from the impact.

Still sitting on his chest, she became very serious all the sudden, "Where is Al?" she asked.

Harry turned to Hermione with a questioning look. She shrugged.

"Uh… I don't know." He responded.

She contemplated it for a moment and said, "Oh."

Then the thought seemed to pass, and she was back to squealing and jumping on him.

Eventually, their free period was over, and it was time to return to classes. Carina was sufficiently tired, and Hermione assumed Winky would lay her down for nap while they were gone.

When they got to class, Ron was already there. Usually Harry and Ron sat together, but when Ron saw the two walk in, he gave Harry a disgusted look.

"Guess you've settled in with the snakes and their slimy offspring," he said accusingly.

She supposed it was due to how close Harry grew to Carina in their short time together, but for the first time, Hermione saw Harry look murderous.

She touched his arm reassuringly, and he took a calming breath.

"Grow up," she sneered, pulling Harry away.

They moved to an unused table, on the opposite side of the room.

History of Magic passed in a blur, and they strolled to the Great Hall for dinner. Hermione glanced across the hall looking for Malfoy, but didn't see him anywhere. In fact, she hadn't seen him in any classes all day. She wondered where he disappeared to.

Sitting across from Harry, she began filling her plate with food. He started a quidditch conversation with Dean Thomas, and she pulled out a book to read.

She felt as if déjà vu hit her, when the Great Hall suddenly grew quiet. Seeing everyone's attention once again directed at the entry doors, she followed with her eyes.

Her heart sped up.

"Oh, Harry…."

"What?" he said, turning abruptly toward the entry doors.

Standing in the exact place Carina had appeared, a small, lanky boy stood. He looked to be around ten years old, wore glasses, and was the spitting image of Harry Potter. Beside him was a younger boy who could have been his twin, if not for the red hair. On the floor, a baby no older than six months started crying. The oldest boy scooped up the baby and stood, pushing his glasses up his nose. He looked around the hall, clearly nervous.

Across from Hermione, Harry stood slowly, awestruck.

Before the boy could notice him, Professor Snape entered the Great Hall. Unprepared for encountering the three children, he was visibly shocked.

"Uncle Sev?" said the oldest, "How did we get to Hogwarts?"

Professor Snape grumbled and immediately ushered the children out of the hall. The students erupted in chatter, and Hermione grabbed Harry by the arm, pulling him from the Great Hall.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Hope my fellow American's enjoyed labor day weekend. My weekend activities are to blame for the [three day] delay on an update.

Hope you enjoy reading :)


End file.
